


EL ABUELO-SENPAI 2: la pared contraataca

by Skryfkuns



Category: Maricones de mierda/Españoles de verdad
Genre: Burbujas, Caldito de pollo, El Leviatan - Freeform, Hada Franco-chan, Hotel, Jojo's, Multi, Shen-long - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skryfkuns/pseuds/Skryfkuns
Summary: EL ABUELO-SENPAI revive después de que su hijo Amooor, un borracho, un ludópata y un pedófilo, pidiera un deseo a Shen-long Tras ver la decadencia de su ESPAÑITA a manos de los PUTOS ROJOS deberá aliarse con uno de los pocos BUENOS ESPAÑOLES que aun quedan el chino de Usera
Relationships: EL ABUELO-SENPAI/la señora del cuellito Amooor/Laur2 Amooor/La loca del coño Amooor/Smau
Kudos: 1





	1. Un dragón con cara de marica, un pringado y una loca del coño con natillas

Amoor escapa del vertedero mientras que a Ceci le escocia el coño de tanto follar y el cansancio que le producía cocinar tantas natillas de canela, encontró las bolas del dragón, pero, al reunirlas, sólo tenía 6, le faltaba una, la última la encontró del coño escocido de Ceci (queridos lectores mejor no descubramos como llego hasta ahí), mientras la sacaba gemía e invocó a un puto dragón verde con cara de marica y al Leviatan, en ese momento Amooor decidió dejar la cerveza, y volver al vodka  
+Mira shurmano, estoy hasta la polla de ti, dime que tengo que hacer para que me dejes de dar por culo y volver a ese lugar tan calentito, que me has interrumpido la paja  
Dijo eso mientras guardaba una revista cuya portada era el Franco en el Valle de los Caídos  
-Quiero ganar en el Codere  
+No puedo derrotar a los imanes del poder  
-Quiero que Ceci deje de ser una loca del coño  
+Soy un dragón que habla, no hago putos milagros  
-Quiero revivir a mis padres  
+Por fin un buen deseo, uno por el bien de ESPAÑITA  
\- ¿eres facha Shenlong?  
+Amé a Franco, él me enseñó todo lo que sé y me permitió conceder deseos, de hecho, yo soy...  
-Un pringado  
\+ ¿A qué te mato?, no, soy Carrero Blanco, que de tanto volar me convertí en dragón XD  
-No me cuentes tu puta vida crack  
+Ahí los tienes, dale un saludo a EL ABUELO-Senpai de mi parte, que fui compañero suyo en la mili, aun echo de menos su TREMENDA POLLA mientras me ducho  
El Leviatan se quedó mirando a Amooor con cara de pena ante semejante pringado  
*¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo aquí? Yo hace nada estaba con una loca del coño en California  
En ese instante sintió un escalofrío, Ceci se acercó con más natillas  
‘Pero Amooor ven a follarme o me suicido  
*Oooh ya entiendo que hago aquí  
Acto seguido se metió en el cuerpo de Ceci y esta dio un mega gemido que se oyó hasta en Júpiter  
` ¡VAMOS A FOLLAR HASTA QUE ME ESCUEZA EL COÑO!  
-Pero Amooor  
Shenlong se quedó mirando la escena asqueado y se volvió para poder seguir pajeándose con UN ESPAÑOL DE VERDAD  
EL ABUELO-Senpai se despertó y vio el cadáver de mesa-chan, cerró el puñito y con lágrimas de MACHO ALFA en los ojos se la folló cinco veces hasta literalmente caérsele la polla. Fue a la habitación del polistatión y dijo “¿Que hace esta PUTA MESENA AQUI EN MI CASA, LA CASA DE UN ESPAÑOL DE VERDAD, LA CASA DE UN FALANGISTA?" acto seguido besó su pin de la bandera del águila, que le había dado el chino franquista de Usera y que contenía un pedazito de su lugar santo EL VALLE DE LOS CAIDOS y la bendición de CASA PEPE y se transformó en Franco-Chan un hada muy varonil con un fusil, un vasito de Whisky sin mariconadas ni nada (como debe ser) y un puño americano.  
salió de la habitación, le escupió a la basura que había en su cuarto tras mandarla a limpiar, que para eso iba en sus genes y se lavó la sangre de las manos, era hora de recuperar su amooor


	2. Buscando remplazo para la basura

El ABUELO-Senpai empezó a buscar en el vertedero y empezó a vomitar al recordar la cara de Amooor, tras buscar e intentar parar las náuseas de recordar el puto careto de Amooor, al encontrarle, no pudo evitar vomitar encima de él, siempre le costaba acostumbrarse ante semejante careto, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién le culparía?   
-¿Papá... has venido a rescatarme?  
+JODEEEEER SE PUEDE SABER DONDE COÑO ESTABAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA  
-Papá. Ceci me ha violado dijo llorando, entre lágrimas de nenaza, como de costumbre  
+JODER PUTO MARICÓN DE MIERDA, TIENES SEXO Y ENCIMA TE QUEJAS, Y YO MATANDOME A PAJAS,TE VOY A LLEVAR A LA MILI A QUE MATES UN PAR DE MOROS Y ENTRES EN PUTA RAZÓN BASURA  
-Pero papaaaaaaaa... ¿me has echado de menos?  
+No Dijo acompañado de un puñetazo en la nuca  
-pero papaaaaaaa no soy mesa-chaaaaaan  
-A por cierto papá, vas a ser ABUELO, no estas contento, por fin tendrás un nieto con sangre ESPAÑOLA BUENA  
EL ABUELO-Senpai dió tal puñetazo en suelo que creó una grieta en el suelo kilométrica, la cual la luz no llegaba a su fondo, Amoor se cagó en cima al ver semejante manejo de poder   
+QUE DICES LA UNICA SANGRE QUE TENDRÁ ESE NIÑO ES DE UN PUTO MARICA Y DE UNA JODIDA PSICÓPATA. Menos mal que necesito a una mujer para que limpie la casa, porque si no el puñetazo hubiera sido para ti y como tu madre es escoria y no sirve para eso me tendré que conformar contigo puta maricona de mierda  
-Pero papaaaaaaa  
EL ABUELO-Senpai le cogió del brazo y le levantó en el aire y dijo   
+no me llames papá en público que alguien puede estar mirando y no quiero que me relacionen con mierda como tú, además yo no tengo hijos, solo una maricona inútil en casa que solo sabe perder dinero en el puto codere y encima es un borracho de mierda  
En ese momento apareció una chica andando por la calle, miro a Amooor e intento aguantarse el vómito al ver semejante careto y dijo:  
*Laur2: Tiene razón, aquí el único ludópata y borracho eres tú, Amoor  
EL ABUELO-Senpai y Amooor se montaron en el coche y EL ABUELO-Senpai empezó a conducir  
-¡¿PORQUE LLORAS PEDAZO DE MARICA?!  
+¿PORQUE ME TRATAS ASÍ PAPAAAAAAA?  
EL ABUELO-Senpai harto de las mariconadas de Amooor le empezó a asestar una somanta palos, pero sin matarle, porque tenía que hacerle los suelos y la comida, Amooor trataba de defenderse, y eso que EL ABUELO-Senpai no había recuperado todo su poder, en ese momento, por los puñetazos que le estaba arreando a Amooor no vio el coche de delante y le golpeó  
El ABUELO-Senpai se bajó y fue a pedir perdón a la mujer  
-Disculpe señora, lamento lo ocurrido, es que el gilipollas de mi hijo me pone de los nervios con tanta mariconeria   
*Aaaaaah me duele el cuellito  
Dijo mientras se lo acariciaba  
-No te preocupes te lo recompensare, te daré al marica de mi hijo, a modo de perdón y así lo puedes usar como esclavo  
*Puaj, que asco, me dan ganas de vomitar, yo no quiero un maricón, que quieres que te denuncie por maltrato psicológico, a parte un maricón, que vergüenza, a donde ha ido a parar ESPAÑITA  
+Nadieeee me quiereeeeee  
*Ceci sí y el casinito de Aranjuez PORQUE ERES UN LUDOPATA DE MIERDA Y UN PERDEDOR  
La mujer le dio un puñetazo a Amooor que hizo que su cara se estampara contra el suelo  
EL ABUELO-Senpai sonrió, le hacía feliz ver que quedaban aun mujeres de verdad, no como el saco de basura de SU MUJER

EL ABUELO-Senpai invitó a la MUJER DEL CUELLITO a su casa para FOLLAR a modo de recompensa por lo sucedido, entonces aparecieron LUCHI Y CECI  
*Amoor vamos a follar, que te quiero mear encima  
-¡¿PERO COMO OS PODEIS FOLLAR A SEMEJANTE MIERDA?!  
'Porque es al único al que nos podemos follaaaar  
-¿COMO PODEIS DECIR ESO? ESO ES PORQUE NO OS HABEIS FOLLADO A UN ESPAÑOL DE VERDAD, VAMOS AL CASAR PARA QUE RECORDEIS LO QUE ES UNA BUENA FOLLADA EN LOS ARBUSTOS


	3. Amooor ya no quiere caldito de pollo

Amooor estaba limpiando la casa con sus lágrimas de nenaza como la puta maricona de mierda que es mientras de sonido ambiental escuchaba los berridos y gritos de Ceci ,Luchi y la señora del cuellito desde el Casar que decían   
*ESTO SI QUE ES UNA BUENA POLLA  
;NO TENGO MÁS BEBIDA DE LOS DIOSES AUNQUE ME LA PIDAS  
‘ES LA DECIMA VEZ Y NO NECESITA NATILLAS ESTO SI QUE NO ES UN PUTO MARICÓN DE MIERDA  
Amooor empezó a llorar con más fuerza, él no era un maricón, podía ser un pedófilo, un ludópata y un borracho, pero nunca una maricona (aunque lo era la mayor parte del tiempo), a las 3 horas escuchó un puñetazo en la pared  
+Papaaaaaaa has vueltooooo  
-NO,SOY YO, EL MAYOR MARICON DE ESPAÑA  
+¿SMAU?  
-ESPERABAS A TU PADRE PERO ERA YO, UN MARICÓN DE MIERDA  
+Nooooo, Smau, noooo que como El ABUELO-SENPAI se enteré se cabreará y se hará un colgante con mis cojones, a parte ya no nos queda más dinero para mesas, es la 60º este mes  
Smau posa sensualmente como en Jojo’s, pero obviamente quitando el lado masculino  
-Ahora tengo el poder de la mariconeria y los judíos, ¿te ha puesto esto cariño? si vamos al baño hay más...  
Dijo mientras tiraba pompas de jabón que reflectaban un arcoíris bien gay   
+Noooo por el culo nooooo ¡NO QUIEROOOOOOOO!¡QUÉ DESPUÉS TENGO QUE LIMPIAR LA SANGRE!  
-Venga va, y te doy dinerito para el codere  
+¿Cuanto? Dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara de ludópata que tenia   
-2€  
+ALAAA CUANTO DINERO, ENTONCES SIIIII SÓLO SI ME DAS UN PENDRIVE CON FOTOS DE INÉS Y UNA CERVEZA  
-Menos mal que eres ludópata, borracho, pedófilo y gilipollas, Laur2 tenía razón  
+Pero antes de entrar  
Smau abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas que se dirigieron al baño, Amooor se giró y allí estaban parados con cara de pocos amigos   
-Eva, Manu ¿Qué hacéis aquí?¿Y Smau? YO QUIERO MIS DOS EUROS COMO BUEN LUDOPATA DE MIERDA QUE SOY  
Eva le enseño un chat del WhatsApp con besitos y corazoncitos, Amooor se cagó, había usado la carta del FBI y ahora ya no podía tomar más caldito de pollo, aunque se le habían quitado las ganas  
Amooor tuvo que ser llevado a la uci junto a Smau, pero Smau obviamente con más urgencia, la mariconeria es más importante que ese pedófilo de mierda, que por desgracia aunque ya no le gustara el caldito, era lo único que iba a poder tomar en los próximos días   
Mientras tanto EL ABUELO-SENPAI pensó "dos euros por la puta maricona de mi hija, que caro, ya que estaba pudo pedir un curso para quitar la mariconeria" y siguió bebiendo néctar de los dioses en el Casar  
Ceci le escocia tanto el coño que se fue a comer unas natillitas con canela (como buena ninfómana) cuando al andar vio a UN JODIDO DIOS GRIEGO, UN ADONIS CON LA CAMISA ABIERTA QUE PEDIA FOLLAR A GRITOS, UNA CARA ESCULPIDA POR LOS DIOSES Y UNOS OJAZOS GRISES QUE CON SÓLO MIRARTE TE PETABAN LOS OVARIOS a lo que se acercó y le dijo   
+Me escuece el coño seguro que si me lo lames durante un buen rato se me pasa  
-Hello, how are you?  
+JAWAR YOU? UNA JAGUAR EN CELO ES LO QUE SOY AHORA ¡A VER ESA POLLA!  
-Are you okay? why are you screaming?  
+CREMA ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO dijo mientras le bajaba los pantalones y se relamía   
*¡PERO PEDAZO DE PUTA DE MIERDA, ASQUEROSA ZORRA HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI HOMBRE! dijo una mujer rubia con cara de psicópata (como la de Ceci), que conocía muy bien y con un bate que conocería aún mejor   
+¡INTENTAR FOLLARMELO PERRA ,TÚ NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE MUJER! dijo mientras sacaba las natillas y un bote de canela

TO BE CONTINUED (SUENA LA MÚSICA DE JOJO’S)


	4. Hora de la limpieza de extranjeros

-Please stop!  
+TÚ TE CALLAS Y ME COMES EL COÑOOOOOO CON CANELAAAAAA  
-EL UNICO COÑO QUE SE VA A COMER ES EL MIO QUE AL MENOS NO ME ESCUECE PUTA DE MIERDA  
+PORQUE TU NO SABES FOLLAR grita mientras le da forzosamente natillas con canela  
-WHY?? PLEASE STOOOOOP, I DONT WANT TO EAAAT  
+TE TIENE QUE DURAR DURA HASTA QUE AMANEZCAAAAAAAAAA Y CORRERTE DENTRO  
-JODER NO PUEDES ESTAR 3 MINUTOS SIN FOLLAR O ¿QUE? dice mientras tira un batazo al aire para intimidar  
+PERO AQUÍ LA QUE NO ES ZORRA NO FOLLA, UPS LO SIENTO ¿TE RECORDÉ A SAMANTHA? Dijo mientras la giñaba un ojo y se reía como la psicópata que es  
-ESA ESTÁ MUERTA COMO LO ESTARÁS TU AHORA  
Le va a dar un batazo cuando de repente aparece un líquido amarillo cubriendo a Ceci  
+NO PUEDES CON MIS NATILLAS CON CANELAAAAAAAAAA  
Trey se fue, acojonado por la situación (como para no estarlo) se fue reptando a unos arbustos, cuando se dió cuenta que empezaba a llover, pero aquello que llovía era de color dorado y olía muy raro, le estaban menado encima  
-NOOOOOOO WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PEOPLE? I WANT TO GO HOME AND FUCK MATT AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN  
*JODEEEEEER QUE BUENO ESTÁ EL GRINGO ESTE, ME APETECE MEARLE EN LA PUTA BOCA Y VOMITARLE EN LA POLLA ¡COMPRAME ALCHOL!  
-OTRA VEZ EN LA POLLA NOOOOO  
A Ceci como tiene tanto el coño dado de sí (como buena asquerosa puta de mierda que es), se le cayó una bola de Shen-Long la cual le tiro a Emma y se la metió por el coño pero como estaba también muy dado de sí se cayó. Shen Long salió y dijo "Joder, he estado en 2 coños en un momento, ya soy mejor que Amoor durante este 2020 aunque no lleves ni la mitad"  
EL ABUELO-SENPAI Apareció en escena, tardó tanto porque se estuvo follando a Inés hasta dejarla inconsciente con su increíble polla, al ver a TREY, y su cara de asqueroso angloamericano, besó el pin del águila y se convirtió en el hada FRANCO-CHAN, la cual mató a Trey de un puñetazo en la cabeza, la cual literalmente reventó contra el suelo, porque la única cosa que puede tocar el sueño español son MACHOS ALFA como él, putitas y los sesos de los que quieran entrar sin el permiso de su dios FRANCO-SAMA.  
Al ver esto EMMA puso pinchos al bate y Ceci echó mucha Canela en sus natillas flotantes pero EL ABUELO-SENPAI LES HUNDIO EL PUTO PECHO DESGASTADO DE TANTO SER CHUPADO contra el suelo CON UN PUÑIITO CADA UNA. "Asquerosas mujeres de mierda, no saben que solo sirven para follar y que fuera de la cocina solo son basura, contra mi poder SON SERES AUN MÁS INFERIORES" y escupió los dos cadáveres mientras posaba masculinamente con ese tutu rosa que tanto le favorecía  
Shen long al ver que todos murieron, fue a meterse en el coño de Luchi pero esta dijo  
-Como mola un dragón enorme, igual lo siento en mi coño desgastado, además cada vez que mee te lo podrás beber tú  
Shen long se quedó mirando a Luchi mientras esta le señalaba su coño mientras decía "AL COÑO QUE TENGO GANAS DE MEAR Y NO QUIERO QUE ME ECHEN DEL CASAR", pensó en el coño que más deseaba Amooor y se metió en él, ya que así él lo cataría antes que ese pringado, fue a la cama del ABUELO-SENPAI y se metió dentro del coño de la chica inconsciente  
mientras tanto..  
Victor se despertó llorando porque sintió que su mayor tesoro había sido arrebatado, LA VIRGINIDAD DE UNA NIÑA DE 13 AÑOS RECIEN CUMPLIDOS, el sueño de cualquier pederasta y él se lo había perdido por FRACASADO de mierda, pero se dió cuenta de que había alguien a su lado cogiendo el móvil  
continuará...


	5. Dando el culo por dinero

Estaba el pedazo de mierda llorando, porque había pasado por la zona de maternidad, recordando lo FRACASADO e HIJO DE PUTA que es y vio bebes y no se los pudo follar, aún no se creía la oportunidad que había dejado pasar, ¿porque si lloran es porque quieren que se los folle más y más duro no? claro si no, no llorarían. Pero por suerte se llevó un feto de la basura, no tenía el coño desarrollado pero al menos para una mamada serviría  
Apareció EL JODIDO MARICÓN DE MIERDA con sus putas burbujitas homosexuales (lástima que no esté fusilado, AUN), y le dijo a Amooor   
-¡No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerte esa mamada y darte un buen par de pollazos!  
+¿Pero me pagarás no?  
-No, eres un INÚTIL hasta para que te rompan el culo, te doy 1 céntimo  
+ALAAA pero entonces tendremos que echar 200 polvos para tener 2€ para perderlos en el codere como el fracasado que soy   
-Vale  
Amooor salió 4€ más rico, hasta que vio un codere y como es un pequeño trozo de mierda lo perdió y le debió 20€ a Snau, se los devolvió en el codere  
Inés se levantó con el coño aun un poco escocido de recibir UNA BUENA POLLA PATRIOTICA, cuando se metió en el cuarto del polistation pensando que era el de Amooor, se metió en la cama tocándose sensualmente y dijo  
+Vaya ,vaya huele a fracasado y a culo recién follado, como a mí me gusta, además la tienes más grande de lo que creía   
Mientras tanto Amooor en el codere  
-JODER AQUÍ TODO EL MUNDO SE LA FOLLA MENOS YO  
+Bueno al menos me tienes a mi  
-SAMU ASI NO  
+Vale pues te la tendré que meter más al fondo y más rápido  
-MENOS MAL QUE ME DAS 1 CENTIMO Y SOY UN JODIDO LUDOPATA QUE SI NO  
Dijo mientras una pompita caía por su culo y explotaba por la embestida de Smau


	6. Mugremitas y Mesa-chan 2

EL ABUELO-SENPAI estaba sentado viendo la televisión con EL SACO DE MIERDA DE SU MUJER cuando apareció el MAYOR MUGREMITA DE MIERDA HIJO DE MARX Y DE MADURO (que bien le caería un tiro en la cabeza a cualquiera de los dos) una pared con coleta y cara de COMUNISTA  
-¡Porque con la dictadura y la censura de Franco el pueblo español estaba sometido al yugo de un dictador!¡Con nosotros dirigiendo al pueblo eso no volverá a pasar!  
EL ABUELO-SENPAI dio un puñetazo al saco de basura que estaba al lado de la ira que le había provocado al oír esas palabras de su FRANCO  
¡JODER CON LO BIEN QUE SE VIVÍA CON LA CENSURA DE FRANCO!¡ESTE COMUNISTA NO SABE DE LO QUE ESTA HABLANDO!  
De la ira siguió pegando puñetazos a la BASURA de su mujer, pues era lo más inútil que tenía a su lado, pues al otro lado tenía una tacita de su AMOR VERDADERO con whisky, siguió pegando de puñetazos, -¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME QUE NO SOY MESA CHAN! EL ABUELO-SENPAI al oír eso dio el puñetazo definitivo con el cual mató a la perra esa  
Pablo Iglesias que entra en una habitación oscura como de esas que les gustan a los maricones de mierda (SMAU)  
-Blyat, blyat, suka, vodka, Putin Putin Suka Blyat (Empezamos a ser mayoría comunista maestro) dijo acompañado de una sonrisa malévola  
+Putin suka blyat (Pronto ESPAÑITA estará bajo nuestro control)


	7. KHE SI KIELE VOLZA CON COLONAVILUS

Polistation Salió de la cueva por primera vez no siendo virgen y compartiendo algo más con su hermano, su plato favorito, el Children Porn, digo.. el caldito de pollo  
-papá ya no soy un fracasado, me he follado a Inés, a la próxima la convenzo para que sea sin condón  
+JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
*Muy bien hijo, tiene el coño muy apretadito te gustará correrte dentro como hice yo  
+JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
*Mucho mejor que el de Ceci, que eso no está estrecho, menos mal que tengo una polla descomunal casi tan grande como mi amor a ESPAÑITA ARRIBA FRANCO MUGREMITAS DE MIERDA  
+JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-Bueno, voy a seguir jugando, pero esta vez a rapeplay con una niña de 13 años, que yo también quiero correrme dentro  
+SAMU NO  
#Hombre que no aún me debes dinero puñetero ludópata de mierda. Ahora pon el culo  
+jo…  
*Me voy a la cárcel, Víctor te tienes por ludópata de mierda, y tu amigo por maricón  
+No quiero, que un negro me va a follar el culo!!!!!!!!!!  
#Y yo quiero que me violen 😊  
*BASURA!!!! Tráeme una mesa que parece que ha olvidado mi poder  
+Ya voy pero no me pegues como a mesa-chan  
*:’(  
EL ABUELO-SENPAI va a la cárcel por culpa de las leyes de MIERDA DE LOS MUGREMITAS, que hay de malo en matar un EXTRANJERO DE MIERDA Y LA BASURA DE TU MUJER, ni si quiera es un ser humano, PUTAS FEMINAZIS, como quieren derechos si ya tienen el derecho de cuidar la casa Y SU OBLIGACIÓN  
*Coño si es Garzón  
-CAJA B CAJA B, TARJETAS BLACK, CORRUPCIÓN, CORRUPCIÓN, PP (Salva a España por mí)  
En ese instante llaman al ABUELO-SENPAI  
“Señor ABUELO-SENPAI, tiene visita, posees 30 minutos  
Por la puerta apareció la personificación del Covid-19, un CHINO.  
-un eulo valao, bueno, pan calenté, yielo flio, khe zi kiele volza con colonavilus (no voy a traducir este idioma de mierda)  
*Franco, Españita, censura, VoX, Carrero Blanco (me hablas en español trozo de mierda)  
+Ágila, muerte a Podemos, Franco, arriba Cristo Rey (¿Mejor ahora?)  
*FRANCISCO FRANCO BAHAMONDE (perfecto).


End file.
